Don't Hold Back
by Rachelewe
Summary: PeterOC. She was the key, he needed her and she needed him. But would they both be able to survive the troubles ahead? Or would it cost them their lives? A.Ntitle and rating subject to change
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes…but do I wish I owned Milo!

A/N: I am a HUUGE Peter/Claire shipper. But I refuse to write a story until I get a DNA test showing me they are not related. Which is what I pray happens XD They can't be related! They are two pretty for that!

Prologue

_(vision)_

_He was walking, to a place he could not find to meet a person he did not know. He shoved his hands into his black jacket and searched aimlessly around the street. It was eerie quiet for this time of night; there should have been other people around. Which made him ask the question, why was he by himself. _

_A crash ahead caught his attention. He brought his hands out of his pockets and hurried over to the noise. Turning the corner of 26th he found himself down an alley. He was hesitant to go down at first but did it anyway. _

"_Hello!?" He called out, "Is anybody out there?" _

_He heard nothing, shaking his head figuring it was just a loose animal he began to turn around when he heard the noise again and once again turned back. He saw a can rolling down the alley about 20 feet from him. It was clear as day. _

_Someone or Something was there. _

_Cautiously he walked forward and grabbed a piece of wood; preparing to defend himself if he had to. The noise began to be come more distinct, like a person, a muffled noise of sort. It was next to the dumpster, he counted to three under his breath and moved quickly to strike; when he suddenly stopped dropping the wood and kneeling forward to the ground. It was a young woman…and she had a pipe through her stomach. Peter began to check her pulse. _

"_Ms. Can you hear me?"_

_The women gasped and woke up opening her eyes; her bloody hand came forward to grab whoever was touching her. Peter took her hand in his. _

"_I am going to get you help, who did this to you...Ms…" _

_The young tried to speak, but only coughed, she tried again, "I'm Amy" She was able to get out, "…and…It was a man…he…he said he wanted what was mine…"_

_Suddenly she leaned forward grabbing his face pulling it to hers. _

"_Save me!" She whispered harshly, "Or HE wins" _

_(End Vision)_

Peter woke up with a start and stared at the pad in front of him. It was his drawing…it showed him and the women of his vision. For whatever reason or another…he needed to find this woman, he wondered if she was connected to Sylar.

* * *

A.N- My first Heroes Fic. Just to let you all now. Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update when I can. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes. I wish.

Authors Note: Chapter 1 )

Thanks for the review Inwe Tasartir !

* * *

Chapter 1

"Save me or he wins" Peter said allowed to himself as he stared down at the drawing in front of him.

A voice from the doorway started him, "Did you say something?" Nathan, his brother asked walking by the room. Peter smiled and shook his head.

"No just mumbling allowed…you know me"

Nathan smiled and went back into his office. Peter bit his lip then got up from the couch. He went to the coat closet to retrieve his jacket and put it on.

"Nathan I am going out, I'll be back later, I need to talk to someone"

Nathan came back out to meet him, "Who? What for? Peter this is a dangerous time, you know that."

Peter ignored him, "I had a vision, I saw someone in trouble, she needed my help, I think she can help us against Sylar…I need to find her"

"How? You don't know the first place to look" Nathan Inquired.

"I have this"

He showed him the drawing and it had cross streets on them, it was Peters best bet that this was where she was going to be.

"That's halfway across the city, you won't get there till dark"

Peter grabbed his wallet and phone and put them in his pocket, "I know…in my vision it was nighttime when I found her. I need to check this out."

Nathan sighed, and rubbed his palm over his for head, "Fine…just watch out, and if you suspect anything head back here, I don't need a mess with everything going on.

Peter smiled and patted his brother's shoulder and walked past him toward the front door. He opened it and was about to leave when Claire's voice stopped him, "You're leaving?"

Peter shook his head no, "Just checking something out, I'll be back kiddo…don't worry" He gave her a reassuring smile and headed out the door locking it behind him.

He walked down the steps of his house and walked onto the street bring his hands to his mouth and blowing into them to keep warm. This was gong to be a long night if his vision turned out to be correct. Staring at the paper he read the address and then hailed for a cab. The sun would be down soon, and then he hoped finding her would be as easy as his vision had played it out to be.

* * *

Amy was tired aching and just wanting to go home and curl up on her sofa. Work was causing so much unwanted stress that she was tempted to quit it wasn't for the rent she had to pay.

Coughing she tugged her jacket tighter, tonight seemed colder then most nights. She walked down the street toward her house which was about 7 more blocks away.

"Almost home"

She noticed a man leaning against the light pole across the street about a block away. Amy buried the bad feeling in her throat and continued to walk; besides she had pepper spray in her pocket which her hand rested on; ready to go at any second.

Walking past the man she noticed he tilted his head and watched as she walked by. She began to quicken her pace when he crossed the street and began following her. 'Why oh why me' she cursed to herself as she continued to walk. She knew that up on the corner there was an alley, and if she hurried she could lose him. She saw there were some cars coming and found that as the perfect opportunity. She began to run and as did he. She crossed the street and the cars blocked him, it gave her about 20 second to make it to the Alley. She finally caught her breathe and put her hand to her chest. She backed away from the wall and listened for footsteps. She heard none.

She peered over the side of the wall and saw nothing and no one. She let out a breath of relief and suddenly found a hand over her mouth. She screamed. The man chuckled.

"Scream all you want, no one is going to—AHH!"

She brought the pepper spray to his eyes and elbowed him in the gut. She was able to break free but noticed she was on the wrong side of the Alleyway. She had no way of getting out. The man laughed and rubbed his eyes, "Now that was a new one, doesn't matter, I am going to kill you…"

Amy's heart began to race, why was he after her, what was he looking for?

"Who are you!? What do you want! I don't have any money!"

"Haha if you must know I am Sylar, and you think I want money, so stupid…no my sweet, I want you're gift…don't act like you have no idea what I am talking about…I've watched you. Seen you use it"

Amy was speechless…she blinked a few times before speaking.

"You know about me?"

"I know all about you…which is why you will be a very good asset to me"

Amy laughed, "I don't think so"

She blinked and her eyes turned electric white. She raised her hand and through a surge of energy at the man. He dodged and flung her into a wall. She slammed to the ground and her eyes returned to normal. She was gasping for breath. She lifted her body a bit to see him walking toward her.

Peter had been searching for near two hours and he was almost to the street from the picture. He looked around and noticed that there was no one out here at this time, which made him a bit nervous. He had only 6 blocks left to walk before reaching his destination and prayed he was not to late.

Amy began to sit up more when the man walked over and lifted her up with his power. Sylar wasn't even touching her. She gasped and tears were falling down her face. He leaned forward to speak to her, "Stupid Girl, how I am gong to love this" He tossed her once across the alleyway next to the dumpster.

Peter paused in the middle of the sidewalk.

He was at the right address and got out the picture. He looked around searching and heard a crashing noise. He walked to the alley and called into it, "Hello!" he yelled. "Is anybody out there?"

Amy gasped in pain and felt as if she was ripped in to. Sylar walked over to see what had happen. She landed on a pipe and it went straight through her. He grinned.

"This is going to be easier then I thought" He leaned forward and brought his finger to her forehead. Suddenly he heard a voice he knew to well and cursed covering Amy's mouth to silence her.

"Hello?" Peter yelled, "Is anybody out there?"

Sylar tried to stay as quiet as he could. When it seemed like Peter was leaving he moved, knocked over some trash.

"Damn it!" He knew Peter would come now. He leaned to whisper into Amy's ear, "You got lucky" then he disappeared. .

Amy tried to get up but looked down to see the pipe sticking out of her. She closed her eyes and tried to take a breath but only cried out in pain. She staggered her breathing and then Amy fell unconscious.

She heard a voice that almost seemed like a dream.

"Miss can you hear me?"

Amy forced herself awake with a start and reached forward to grab whoever was there with her. She opened her eyes to come face to face with a young man. Her vision was unfortunately blurry, though she was able to look at his eyes and suddenly she felt something inside of her.

Amy gasped and woke up opening her eyes; her bloody hand came forward to grab whoever was touching her. Peter took her hand in his.

"I am going to get you help, who did this to you...Ms…"

Amy tried to speak, but only coughed, she tried again, "I'm Amy" She was able to get out, "…and…It was a man…he…he said he wanted what was mine…"

Peter was confused, he blinked and then saw her eyes turn white and she grabbed his face pulling him forward.

"Save me…" She whispered, "Or he wins…"

She collapsed against the wall. Peter cursed to himself and then opened up his cell phone and dialed 911, she needed to get help right away or she was dead. As he pressed the numbers he felt a surge of energy and was shocked. He cursed and held his hand in place dropping the phone. He stared at his hands and saw sparks were flying out of them, and then it dawned on him. This girl Amy had powers!

He quickly brought the girls in his arms and then lifted off the ground. He came to the Hospital and landed near the back. He walked in screaming for someone to help him. A doctor walked up to him "what happened?"

"My Fiancée…she was mugged and he pushed her. She fell onto the pipe"

The doctors nodded and yelled for a gurney. Peter wanted to follow him but the doctor stopped him.

"I am sorry sir you are going to have to wait in the waiting room"

Peter nodded and then walked off. He looked down and saw that his shirt was covered in the young girl's blood. He walked over to the pay phone…he knew he was two people to call. Lifting the receiver he dialed the familiar number and waited for the line to pick up and it did after 4 rings.

"Hello? Peter?"

Peter took a deep breath, "Nathan…I am at the hospital…I need you to get down here"

* * *

A/N: Reviews would help but no pressssure.

ITS MIDNIGHT! Means in about ...21 hours...The season finale of Heroes!!!!!


End file.
